


A Fireplace, and a Well-loved Throw

by SheepyStuff



Series: Apeiros, Dock, and Vaat Have Good Times and Adventures [6]
Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: Soft times with Vaat and Apeiros.





	A Fireplace, and a Well-loved Throw

He had arrived at the apartment as he had every other time he came to indulge in Dock and Vaat’s company. Dock had been his invitation, and though he was somewhat wary of what the man had in store for him, considering their previous meetings, he was just as equally excited. Not that he would ever dare let such a thing show. They would await him in their room, either in a state of undress or already so. They would run through the usual routine, create their nightly hierarchy, and decide with touch and tongue whose place would be where.

The last night he had spent in both their arms, Dock had let himself submit, and he had stroked Apeiros to completion as Vaat fucked him like an animal in heat. Though Apeiros had felt somewhat left out, there was something about watching Dock’s pleasure that never failed to get him off. His grip had been unforgiving, no less, what with Vaat’s rough, almost painful looking thrusts. From Dock’s gleeful crying and begging, however, he was in no pain he did not want.

Apeiros unlocked and opened the door only to be promptly shoved aside by the very man on his mind, who quickly caught it before it closed and fit himself between it and the door frame. A trail of discarded papers fluttered behind him and he snarled a curse at the mess. He swore his eyes glowed with the anger. Maybe Apeiros just always though he was glowing, however. Confused, he leaned down to pick one up, reading the type-written text.

They were simple copies of various legislations and other unimportant paperwork, likely hence why Dock did not run after them to gather them up. Office work, and boring office work at that.

“Dock?” Apeiros began, but was cut off when Dock kicked the door back open, the handle slamming into the wall with a bang and the crack of the plaster. It rattled the wall, and Apeiros flinched at the sound. With a shaking, started hand, he gently took it and held it open for him. Dock breathed a sigh, his entire body drooping with the motion as he attempted to calm himself.

“I’m sorry, Apeiros, I’m going to have to cancel out little meeting, or delay it at best. I left some important documents at the palace in grabbing these ones, and I have to go get them for the Monday meeting.” It was truly then that Apeiros took notice of the stack of askew papers under Dock’s arm, held up by his one free hand. He watched as he fixed the stack, trying in vain to organize the multitude of paper corners stabbing out at various angles.

“Can I walk you there?” Apeiros offered, but Dock sighed and shook his head, the exhaustion showing on his features. Dock always seemed so lively and free; it was unusual to see him in such a state. If he felt any emotion other than his usual chipper seductiveness, he hid it well around his lover. His only break in character was during the meetings, but even then, he held his head high. Here, before Apeiros, he looked defeated.

“As much as I’d like to say yes, I actually have a favor I was hoping to ask you,” Dock turned his eyes up to Apeiros, and offered a small smile, “I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had much time to spend with Vaat. He’s been getting a little anxious being alone for so long, would you mind just keeping him company while I’m gone tonight? I’ll try not to be too long.”

Apeiros never had the mind to pry much about Vaat; it had never been any of his business, after all. He knew something about his past was dark, but Dock spoke so vaguely about it, and the way his eyes lit up with rage did not encourage Apeiros to ask more of it. The man was a kind-hearted, gentle giant; generally quiet and kept to himself; and was loyal to Dock to a fault. When you did little else with a third partner other than sleep with him, getting to truly know them did not seem important. Dock could tell he seemed somewhat discomforted, and sighed, tugging the stack of paper high under his arm, freeing his hand. He stroked Apeiros cheek and beard, smiling to him warmly.

“Please? He’s not really one for small talk, just sit with him in the bed or something until I get back, then we can have our fun if it’s not too late.” With a sigh of his own, Apeiros gave a reluctant nod, to Dock’s obvious relief. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Apeiros, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He shut the door behind him, and with some hesitance, Apeiros kicked off his boots and made his way into the bedroom. He admired the floral arrangements scattered throughout the apartment, but it was mostly to stall. Sure enough, Vaat was waiting, one arm behind his head as he flipped absently through a novel with his free hand. The lamp light had been dimmed, likely running out of oil, leaving the room dark, but that seemed not to deter Vaat’s reading. He was sitting cross legged against the headboard, looking up only briefly when Apeiros wandered in before setting back to his book.

“Surprised you didn’t go with Dock,” He mumbled, and it almost seemed an insult to himself. If it had been self-deprecating, he showed no indication of that being his intention while he sat focused on his novel. Apeiros shrugged and walked to the other side of the bed, clambering awkwardly to lay next to him.

He was unsure exactly what Dock had meant by  _‘keep him company’_ , but he supposed this would do just as well as anything. He stared at the wall, his hands folding on his chest, head propped at a somewhat painful angle by a feather pillow. Dock was not to one to care much for domestic luxuries, but his bed was a masterpiece. It seemed the most collectively expensive piece in his home. From the fine sheets and the fluffy pillows, to the carved, dark wood bed frame; he slept and made love in luxury.

“He’ll do just as well on his own,” Apeiros replied, and Vaat gave little more than a soft grunt and a nod. Apeiros felt more awkward than he ever had in Vaat presence before, even despite being totally clothed. Something felt strange being there without Dock to bridge the gap between them. They were far from unfriendly with each, all things considered, but seeing as Apeiros never truly spoke with Vaat, he did not seem the right person to be offering him friendly companionship. He did know what he liked to read, what his pastimes were; Dock’s occasional stories had never revealed enough about him to give Apeiros any idea of what kind of conversation would sate him.

Vaat stared silently at Apeiros from the corner of his eye and gave a sigh, shutting his book around a torn bit of a paper acting as his bookmark. “Apeiros, what sort of relationship are you trying to have with Dock?”

His question seemed so out of the blue, and Apeiros blushed despite himself, sitting up straight so he might catch his gaze. His expression was stony, but he showed no malcontent. His eyes were warm and bright; soft, even; and the way he looked at Apeiros held more fondness than he was used to seeing in people he did not know. It was disconcerting, to an extent, but comforting all the same.

“I have no intentions of stealing him from you, Vaat, I can assure.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean anything like that. I trust Dock to never leave me, we’ve been through too much for that, I just wasn’t sure what sort of relationship you wanted to have with him?” He paused, then added, waving his hands in an awkward, searching gesture, “Like, how casual you want to keep this?”

Apeiros turned away, staring at the wall, cheeks feeling flush. “I’ve never thought much of it, but it would best for our professional lives to keep this highly casual, hence why we do not meet very often,” Apeiros explained, and nodded, as if to confirm the idea himself.

“Right, sure,” Vaat replied, and locked his fingers in front of himself, brow furrowing, “But what about your personal life, I mean? Do you love Dock?”

“I don’t know,” Apeiros answered quickly, quicker than he probably should have, his expression hardening. A hum rumbled in Vaat’s chest, but he did not pry any further than that. They sat in the tense silence for a good few moments before Vaat broke it with a nervous chuckle.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things so awkward, I guess I just like to know what people want with Dock, you know? He’s always kept me safe, I want to do the same,” Vaat admitted, and gave Apeiros a smile. “I trust you, though, and I’m glad you make Dock happy.”

Something burned in Apeiros’ chest at his words; it was almost pride, but more humble. It warmed his soul, a freeing kind of warmth, working wonders of the ice around his heart. He had never felt trapped by his work before he felt that heat spread through his limbs and very being even, consuming him till it set his cheeks glowing pink. Vaat was sweet enough to rot teeth; a rare sugar like no other. Apeiros had never realized how lucky he was to have a man like him be his third party, but he felt that then.

“Thank you, Vaat,” He replied quietly, and turned to return his friendly look. When Vaat leaned forwards, offering himself, unlike the last time, Apeiros took the opportunity. Their lips met, and Vaat’s hand found his, fingers brushing his knuckles. It was far more personal than Apeiros had ever felt comfortable with, but he could not find it in himself to pull away. He leaned further in, listening to Vaat rumbled something against his mouth, pulled back to whisper, “Dieu,” before grasping at the back of Apeiros head and kissing him again. It was harder, and somewhere his fang clipped his lip, drawing a surprised sound from Apeiros.

“Mon cher, I’m sorry,” Vaat mumbled, stroking Apeiros nape, panting softly. Apeiros could only nod, offering a shy smile.

“It’s quite alright, Vaat.” Something about his tone seemed to amuse the man, who chuckled and shook his head as he withdrew. He begun work on undoing his shirt, smiling all the while.

“You’re so serious,” He finally murmured, opening the first few buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Apeiros found the heat on his cheeks and ears had returned full force, at both the sight of his naked chest and his comment alike. He had seen Vaat nude before, of course, but something felt different about him now. Again, Apeiros was faced with the conundrum of whether he felt love or strong appreciation for him. He wondered, with how Vaat acted, what his thoughts were on the matter, too.

“It’s ‘endearing’, I like it,” Vaat followed with a smile, and despite the dark room, it seemed to brighten every nook and corner. The word sounded uncomfortable in his accent, but he spoke it carefully, and somehow Apeiros almost felt proud of him for the effort. He must have looked so frozen just admiring him, as Vaat reached a hand to him and tucked a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet his eyes. “Are you going to undress as well?”

He laughed despite himself and nodded, unable to find words through his embarrassment. Not that Vaat seemed to mind at all, moving away to tug off his jeans. Apeiros quickly worked open his shirt, and followed Vaat’s example in removing his trousers. He was able to undo only the button and fly before Vaat’s hand ran down his shoulder, gently pushing him down. He let himself be guided to lay onto his back, Vaat over top him, his arms either side his own. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips, then moving to his jaw, then to his throat.

He kept moving downwards, kissed his way from his collar to his stomach, hands running down his sides to meet his hips. He tugged at the legs of his trousers, and with some awkward wriggling Apeiros managed to get them off with Vaat’s aide. He felt a hot breath on the front of his briefs, and his jaw tightened. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch, shivering when a warm tongue slowly dragged over his clothed cock, and Vaat’s eyes found his. He gave another slow lap of the flat of his tongue and Apeiros’ arms buckled, and he fell back into the bed.

He shut his eyes as a hand slipped past his waist band, fingers brushing him as Vaat urged them down and off his hips. Apeiros was pulled from the confines of his briefs, and Vaat was quick to wrap his lips around his head, his mouth drawing down onto him. He sucked in his cheeks, a moan rumbling around Apeiros’ length, forcing a choked curse from his lips. He clasped a hand around his lips, stifling a cry as Vaat pulled back to lap at his shaft, a hand tugging his briefs off his trembling legs.

When he did not return to sucking him, Apeiros risked a look, his eyes squinting open only to shut once more as a firm grip found him instead. “You are very sensitive,” He mumbled with a grin, watching the way Apeiros’ throat strained around a whine; the way his jaw clenched around his tongue. He let his cock free, instead digging through the end table. Apeiros let his eyes fall open as the sound of the drawer, and was both comforted and disappointed by Vaat’s return to holding himself above him, arms either side his shoulders.

The snap of the bottle’s cap stole his attention, and he looked up towards the ceiling, blocked by Vaat’s smiling visage. He leant down to him, and Apeiros felt him nose at the back of his jaw. He kissed him there, as sweetly as he pressed a single digit inside him. It was soft and slow, and he curled it carefully inside him, drawing a sharp gasp from the Councilman. Not long afterwards, a second was added, and Apeiros whined low in his throat. Vaat seemed to return the sound with one similar, nudging at Apeiros neck. He let his head fall aside, his cheek to the pillow, Vaat quick to cover his skin with gentle presses. He moaned unabashed, and absently Apeiros wondered how much of that he had picked up from Dock.

His hand was removed from between Apeiros legs, however a third was quick to re-join the first two, thrusting shallowly, almost clinically, inside him. A burn made itself known as he stretched around the thick digits, but Vaat captured his attention away from it with a bite and a slow purr. It was not hard, truthfully, but his teeth stung, nonetheless. They seemed sharper than a person should have; maybe Apeiros was just fishing for a focus other than that of the ache in his backside. He held him a short moment before instead lapping at the mark, tongue warm on the fade of the pain, and Apeiros sighed, his entire body growing limp.

“Bien? Eu, good?” Vaat murmured, and Apeiros gave a short nod.

“Very, thank you, Vaat.” The man beamed down at him; a smile of crooked, pointed teeth and the warmth of a fireplace and a well-loved throw. He kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then the mark again, pausing over it and humming against the indents. His hand grew rougher as Apeiros relaxed further, pounding deeper, hitting him harder. He angled the thrusts of his wrist and admired the way Apeiros jolted at the new wash of pleasure. His mouth fell open as if to moan, but Apeiros was not so easily lost; Vaat knew that well enough, but that did not stop him from trying.

He ground the tips of his fingers against Apeiros’ prostate best he could, searching for reaction, fishing for more than gasps and pink cheeks. Apeiros struggled out a moan, more like a wheeze, and it was not quite what Vaat was looking for, but it was close. He chuckled and let the poor man rest as he withdrew his hands, searching for the tissue box they kept on the side table to wipe his hand clean. He sat back on his thighs, giving Apeiros space to relax.

“Vous est silencieuses, you are quiet. I’m so used to Dock being loud,” Vaat mumbled, seemingly more so to himself than to Apeiros directly.

Apeiros was aware of his strict hold on his reactions, even as far into his relationships as he had come. Of all the things he had let go, somehow that was not yet one of them. He had never thought much, nor felt self-conscious, about it until Vaat had so bluntly pointed it out. “I suppose I am, yes,” Apeiros replied, to his chagrin, softly. He even spoke quietly during intimacy, he realized.

“It’s not a bad thing, mind you, just different.” Vaat clarified, tossing the lube bottle from one hand to another, a smirk playing on his lips. Despite having already taken him before, Apeiros could never help himself paling at the sight of his flushed cock. Vaat was a man of intimidating size, but he knew better than to fear it by then. Anticipation was a better word for it, by that point in their relationship. Vaat had begun slicking his cock, eyeing up Apeiros like a predator would his prey. The gaze, though intense, did not make Apeiros nervous anymore. His desire was not so possessive as Dock’s, or if it was, it was so in a way gentler and easier to handle.

He felt Vaat reach under his knees, lifting his legs and pressing them to his chest. He fit himself into the space, letting his legs rest either side his own hips. One hand held his cock, the other petting Apeiros’ thigh.

“May I?” Vaat asked, and Apeiros smiled despite himself.

“Of course, Vaat, please do.” He returned the smile, and he carefully lined himself with Apeiros body. He let the head of his cock rest against him, let him feel it there, teasing him with it. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth, licking at a canine as he pressed inside him, gasping as he got pasts his tight body.

“Mon dieu seigneur,” He breathed, sinking slowly into the warmth of Apeiros body. “Gods, you are always so fucking tight.” His teeth grit as he let his head fall back with a grateful groan, hands gripping the bottom of Apeiros thighs in a way that would leave bruises later. Apeiros himself felt his mouth tighten, pain and pleasure so muddled within each other he could not tell where one began and the other ended. His body clenched involuntarily, and Vaat gave pause, looking down at Apeiros with worried eyes.

“Tu est bien?” Apeiros could not tell what he had said, and he could not help but chuckle weakly at the fact.

“Yes?” He replied uncertainty, and Vaat realized his mistake, blushing.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” He asked again, offering a shy smile in apology.

“Ah, yes, I am, Vaat, thank you. Please, go on, I’ll manage.” Though he did not seem entirely convinced, Vaat continued, sinking slowly further into Apeiros body. His hips met his thighs, and Vaat sighed, letting himself just rest within Apeiros’ body, giving the man time to adjust. Apeiros squirmed, the sensation of being filled alighting every nerve in his body. He always seemed to forget that as large as Vaat was, he felt so much bigger. He was grateful for the rest, as no matter how often he let himself be taken, he felt like a virgin every time.

A moment passed, short and quiet, save for their shared breathing. Finally, Vaat leaned back over him, managing to press further inside him with the movement. “Can I move?” Vaat asked, then tacked on softly, “Please?”

Apeiros would damn the man for his sweetness if he did not love it as much as he did. He could not trust his voice, and instead gave an eager nod. Vaat nodded in reply, and carefully withdrew, watching his expression as he just as gently pressed back into him. He kept that calm pace, reveling in the way Apeiros arched and gasp below him. When his head was thrown back, Vaat took the opportunity to capture that space, nuzzling at his skin and kissing him with a moan.

To his delight, Apeiros matched it, though softer and more ragged than his own strong sounds. Apeiros reached up and grabbed desperately at his shoulder blades, fingernails raking down his skin, mouth agape with unsteady breaths. Vaat took it as an indication to pick up the pace, and he did so quite gladly. He kept his thrusts slow but hard, rocking Apeiros with every snap forward. The man was practically euphoric, scrabbling at Vaat’s skin and whining low in his throat. Vaat had paused his kisses if only to just let himself breath, still up against Apeiros’ neck. It left to space between his skin and the pillow damp, but neither of them had the care to notice.

“Vaat,” Apeiros breathlessly gasp, and Vaat mumbled incoherently against his skin, reluctantly lifting himself from that space to meet his eyes. His hips had begun picking up in speed; thrusts short but quick, striking where he was desired. He let a hand fall from its place holding his back, and instead he ran it down his cheek, lifting upwards to close the gap between their lips. It was soft, despite the growing speed of their hips and the slow grind of Vaat’s cock within him. Vaat tugged away to suck in a breath through his nose before delving back, tongue pushing past Apeiros lips, to the Councilman’s apparent surprise. He did not tug away, however; he met the motion as a person unlike him, one who knew what they were doing.

“Gods be kind, Vaat, I’m so close,” Apeiros whispered, and Vaat nodded.

“Moi aussi, Mon cher,” Vaat murmured, and kissed his jaw. “J'ai si proche aussi, je voulais pleasur tel tu me pleasur, quesque je dois faire?”

“Vaat, I have no idea what you’re saying, but yes,” Apeiros chuckled wearily, and Vaat sighed a laugh, reaching a hand behind him to stroke his cock. Apeiros bucked into his hand, biting his lower lip at the new sensation.

“It doesn’t matter,” Vaat mumbled against his cheek, pressing a last kiss there before his hips began to stutter, and he tugged away to groan. He came with some last, rough thrusts, Apeiros shivering below him. He followed suit, coating Vaat’s hand, not that the man seemed to care. To Apeiros surprise, Vaat slumped down against his chest, sighing low and long. The weight was sudden, but not uncomfortable. There was something nice about having him just laying atop him.

He pat his shoulder, and mustered up the courage to kiss his jaw. Vaat hummed softly and nosed at his cheek in return. The front door opened, and the sound of boots on the hardwood, for once, did not phase Apeiros. Vaat lifted his head to meet Dock’s gaze as he stopped in the doorway, sighing at the mess of clothes and discarded tissues, along with the afterglow smell of sex in the air.

“You know, I didn’t think I was gone that long, you could have waited,” Dock sighed, though from Vaat’s huff, he did not truthfully seem annoyed. “I would have liked to join the party, you know.”

“You’d gotten him to yourself, it was my turn,” Vaat grumbled, and yawned, holding Apeiros tighter. “He’s good, you’ve chosen a good one.” Apeiros felt his cheeks glow at the praise, and a smile took his lips.

Dock scoffed, but the smile on his face betrayed his annoyed façade. He came to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing Vaat’s back, to the Giant’s delight. The man hummed contently and leaned up into the touch, almost purring. “Yes, I like him too. Maybe if you two get a shower we can fit another round in before the night it over, hmm?”

Despite his exhaustion, and the numbness growing in his limbs, Apeiros smiled at the idea. These nights had very quickly become his favorite pastime, and he was more than happy to spend it with them.


End file.
